Qué vas a preferir ¿Integra, o Amelie?
by LaLechugaLoca
Summary: Integra es secuestrada cuando pequeña por órdenes de un miembro de la Mesa Redonda que pedirá su asesinato. Con su desaparición, Hellsing se quedará sin heredera, y Arthur se verá obligado a delegar la Organización a sus familiares más cercanos. Pero antes de morir liberará a Alucard...¿Hallará el vampiro la verdad oculta tras la muerte de la chica que debía ser su Ama?
1. Prólogo

**Título: Qué vas a preferir ¿Integra...o Amelie?**

**"Emparejamiento"(puede y no puede ser romántico)**: Alucard e Integra.

**Resumen: **Integra es robada de su padre cuando pequeña por órdenes de un miembro de la Mesa Redonda que pedirá su asesinato. La niña desaparecerá de escena, dejando a Hellsing sin su heredera. Arthur se verá obligado a delegar la Organización a sus familiares más cercanos, pero antes de morir liberará a Alucard.

* * *

**Prólogo**

**~.~.~**

A pesar de todo, Arthur Hellsing era un hombre feliz, y todo se lo debía a un pequeño capullo rubio de tres años que alegraba sus días y desordenaba sus corbatas.

Integra era su única hija, y el recuerdo vivo de Helena, su difunta esposa. La pequeña vino a aportar con la cuota de alegría a la Mansión. A veces, mientras la observaba jugar, se preguntaba si alguna vez ella tendría que hacer frente al monstruo que aguardaba en el sótano. Los ataques de vampiros habían disminuido considerablemente en los últimos años, por lo que la presencia de Alucard no era imprescindible. Incluso se sentía mal por haberlo encerrado, pero esa era la única solución. Más de veinte años oculto en las mazmorras, sabe Dios cómo reaccionaría el Conde cuando volviera a ver la luz del día. Se encontró rogando muchas veces porque ese momento distara mucho por llegar, y más aún, que no fuera su hija quien tuviera que despertarlo.

Pero todo lo bonito tiene un trágico final, o al menos este sí lo tuvo.

Era de suponer que la posición de los Hellsing dentro de la nobleza británica suscitara sentimientos de envidia entre sus pares, especialmente en algunos que aspiraban a quedarse con la Organización caza vampiros.

Los únicos familiares que le quedaban a Arthur luego de la muerte de su hermano eran su primo lejano, Sir Robert Wallace, hombre de edad madura. Pero al menos tenía descendencia masculina. Cuando vieron que la única heredera de los Hellsing era una chica, los ánimos se ensombrecieron. ¿Una mujer dirigiendo una Organización de ese calibre? ¿Dónde se había visto eso? Y entonces, surgió la idea de hacerla desaparecer.

:::

Arthur llevó a su hija a dar un paseo en coche cuando recibió una llamada que le pedía ir a un encuentro fortuito dentro de un Hotel en el centro de la ciudad. Por tratarse solo de unos minutos, decidió dejar a la pequeña al cuidado del chófer mientras él llegaba. Decisión de la que se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida.

Gritos de mujeres en la acera le advirtieron de que algo pasaba. Cuando bajó corriendo las escaleras y se acercó a la calle, vio la multitud congregada en torno al coche que le pertenecía. Su chófer estaba muerto con un tiro certero en la cabeza, y en el asiento trasero no había señales de su hija. Integra Hellsing había desaparecido.

Movió cielo y tierra, recorrieron el país en su búsqueda. Walter había cepillado Inglaterra en toda su extensión, hasta Europa, y no había dado con nada. Hasta la Reina ofreció su servicio personal, pero fue imposible dar con la pequeña. Meses después, lo único que se supo de ella fue una carta que llegó hasta la mansión de un remitente anónimo. En ella decía que esa era una lección para el líder de Hellsing, por entrometerse con los planes de agentes poderosos. Ya que su Organización había acabado con la vida de tantos "colaboradores" (vampiros) lo mínimo que ellos podían hacer, era asegurarse de que el linaje no siguiera la misma tradición. Por lo tanto, habían eliminado la "posible amenaza", y ahora Sir Arthur podía considerarse en duelo por la muerte de su hija. Como prueba de aquello, dentro de una caja venía el vestidito celeste que llevara Integra en ese día fatídico manchado de sangre. Arthur casi se desmayó cuando los análisis constataron que la sangre pertenecía a su hija.

Así, la pequeña Integra desapareció de escena, y toda la Organización se sumergió en un estado de letargo y oscuridad.

Cuando los años pasaron y Arthur vio que se acercaba su fin, decidió delegar el mando a sus primos lejanos, los únicos familiares que le quedaban. Pero antes de eso, tenía que despertar al vampiro encerrado en las mazmorras para hacerle saber de las circunstancias.

_...Continuará..._

_...Y, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Sugerencias, comentarios, mentadas de madre xD_

* * *

**Nota de autora:** Dije que no aparecería por acá en un buen tiempo. ¿Ven como soy una controversia andante? Pues bien, esta pretende ser una historia livianita, la trama es sencilla y los capítulos cortos. Solo tengo 3 capítulos redactados, quizás con el paso del tiempo, y dependiendo de la acogida y de mi estado inspirativo, decida profundizar más en la redacción y darle un sentido más profundo. Pero por ahora, esto solo sirve para ayudarme a vaciar mi cabeza un poco.

Lo siento por las otras historias que aún no termino, estoy en hiato temporal con ellas (al menos con una) porque no termina de convencerme, y debo darle una vuelta larga a la trama para ver si la dejo o la modifico. En todo caso, estaré avisando sobre cualquier cosa de forma periódica a través del perfil. Por mientras, me verán por acá (No se desharán tan fácilmente de mí^^)


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Arthur pasó los dedos temblorosos por el vidrio del retrato. La pequeña rubia en la foto le sonrió con ternura. Suspiró cansado.

—¿Aún recordando, Señor?

Se dio media vuelta para ver de pie a su lado a su mayordomo. Volvió a fijar su vista en la fotografía.

—Dentro de unos meses sería su cumpleaños –imágenes de glorias pasadas rodaron tras sus ojos–. Mi pequeña tendría 22 años…sería toda una mujer.

Walter afirmó su mano sobre el hombro de su jefe y dio leves palmaditas sobre él.

—Lo sé, Sir Arthur, lo sé. Pero debe afrontarlo. Ya han pasado más de 18 años.

El anciano le devolvió una mirada cansada. En sus marchitados ojos azules se refleja la tristeza de décadas de preocupación, y la agonía de un padre cuya vida va llegando a su fin y aún no ha conseguido hallar lo que con tantas ansias busca. Dejó el retrato enmarcado sobre su mesa de noche, sus manos colgaron vacías un momento antes de hacer el ademán de levantarse. Walter lo ayudó a incorporarse, y le alcanzó el bastón.

Tosió.

—Hagamos esto cuánto antes.

Su mayordomo asintió y lo secundó hacia el pasillo, bajaron las gradas hasta el último piso, y se internaron en el sótano frío.

.

Cortó su dedo con un cuchillo y dejó la sangre rezumar hasta alcanzar el cuerpo inerte del vampiro atado contra la pared. En unos segundos, el cadáver volvió a la vida, lamiendo las gotas que cayeron sobre su cara y abriendo los ojos como si se abriesen dos ventanas directas al infierno. Rojo sangre.

—Cuantos años sin vernos, _Amo_ –su voz gruesa inundó la habitación como si siempre hubiera pertenecido allí. Sus ojos rojos chocaron con los azules y gastados del anciano.

—Bienvenido de nuevo, vampiro.

::::::

Después de pasar años encerrado en las mazmorras, por fin su amo lo había puesto en libertad nuevamente. Las cosas habían cambiado bastante: Arthur ya no era aquel joven orgulloso de entonces, ahora solo era un anciano más, y se le veía bastante cansado. Los mismos años habían pasado también por su antiguo camarada de armas, el Ángel de la Muerte parecía menos peligroso ahora que hace 40 años, pero Alucard sabía que su apariencia engañaba.

Lo que sí encontraba extraño, era que no había conocido aún al heredero al mando. Arthur Hellsing no le había presentado a su hijo. ¿O es que no había ese hijo? No hizo falta demasiado tiempo para darse cuenta del enorme detalle. Su Amo no tenía descendencia. Por eso lo había despertado.

—¿A quién vas a delegarle el mando, viejo?

Arthur levantó los ojos de sus papeles y le dirigió al vampiro una mirada dura, viéndolo recostado cómodamente contra una pared.

—Aún sigo siendo tu Amo, insolente.

—Sí, sí. Cómo olvidarlo –se quitó el sombrero rojo–. Entonces… ¿A quién dejarás a cargo de tu mascota, _Maestro_?

—No tengo herederos. El mando pasará a la segunda línea de familia. Sir Robert Wallace y sus herederos continuarán con la Organización.

—O sea, que ya no serviré a los Hellsing…que interesante –el nosferatus hizo girar su sombrero en uno de sus dedos largos, y sonrió lacónicamente.

—Sigues al servicio de Inglaterra, Alucard. No olvides eso.

::::::

Al poco tiempo, Alucard llevó a una nueva integrante a la familia. Una chica policía que ahora era un vampiro. Arthur lo reprendió por no salvar la vida de la chica, condenándola a un mundo de oscuridad. Pero el vampiro había argumentado que esa era precisamente su forma de darle una nueva vida. Además, una presencia femenina añadiría una gota de color a esa casa tan aburrida.

Cuando vio su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules tan inocentes, no pudo menos que recordarse de su hija perdida. En parte, eso fue lo que hizo que Arthur aceptara a la chica, y naciera por ella un cariño especial. Estaba sola en el mundo, así como también él se había quedado solo después de su pérdida. Walter adivinó sus pensamientos, y así fue como Seras Victoria llegó a ocupar un lugar en la Organización Hellsing. Nunca llenaría el vacío que dejó Integra, pero era un consuelo verla pasear por la casa e imaginar que su hija hubiera tenido una amiga en ella. Un consuelo y un tormento permanente, porque le hacía recordar que faltaba su presencia.

Con la renovación de los ataques vampíricos, llegaron nuevos refuerzos a la Organización. Walter contrató a un grupo de mercenarios para las labores, poniendo fe en ellos.

La interacción entre Seras y el nuevo capitán concedieron momentos graciosos a sus días rutinarios. Era común ver a la chica correr hacia él o hacia Walter, acusando al francés de acosarla sexualmente. La verdad es que no eran acosos, pero al parecer al soldado le encantaba entonar unas canciones bastante peculiares para el gusto de la muchacha. Arthur se rió porque la actitud del joven le recordaba su propia juventud, claro que él tenía algo más de sutileza y no era tan descarado.

Así, la Mansión se llenó de vida otra vez. Pero ni todos los mercenarios juntos, ni Seras ni nadie, le hizo olvidar a su pequeño retoño truncado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Amelie Waters. Una joven veinteañera. 22 años exactos a decir verdad, ya que era el día de su cumpleaños.

Joven y exitosa, así la habían catalogado algunos. La verdad es que el éxito personal no le importaba demasiado, a no ser que se tratara de su trabajo. Daba la vida por ello. Trabajaba en el laboratorio de criminalística, y se había mudado hace poco a la ciudad. De padres latinos, se había criado en México la mayor parte de su vida. Sus estudios los hizo en New York, y desde allí emigró hacia el viejo continente en busca de lo que ella llamó "sus raíces". Hija única de una familia adinerada, no tardó en darse cuenta de que era adoptada. Las características eran más que obvias, no se parecía en nada a sus padres. Pero lejos de tomárselo mal, eso hizo que los respetara aún más. Si sus verdaderos padres la habían abandonado, no se merecían que ella los extrañara. En cambio, ellos le habían dado un hogar y una buena vida.

Había madurado rápido, y se había convertido en una joven independiente. Sus anhelos no concordaban con los de sus padres, pero la dejaron libre. Su camino la llevó a buscarse la vida en su país de origen: Inglaterra. Aunque jamás se le ocurrió que -ni por esas remotas casualidades de la vida- pudiera pensar siquiera en hallar alguna pista acerca de su familia biológica en la enorme isla.

Cruzó el parque andando a paso lento por el sendero. No quedaba nadie a esas horas, o solo se trataba del sendero menos transitado. A ella le gustaba ir allí. Desde que se había mudado hace unos meses atrás a la ciudad capital, le encantaba ir a pasear a ese lugar. Tenía algo "mágico" como a ella le gustaba pensar. Y no es que ella fuese de creer en cosas mágicas, solo que a veces necesitaba tomarse un relajo, y ese era el lugar ideal.

Tomó asiento en uno de los bancos, y encendió un cigarrillo: su auto-regalo de cumpleaños. A lo lejos, divisó a un hombre ya viejo caminar apoyado en un bastón por sobre el pasto.

:::

Arthur se adentró en el campo de césped ayudándose con su bastón. Nadie sabía que había ido hasta allí, por lo demás, no tardaría en volver. Solo un momento para recordar. Ese era el Parque en donde él e Integra solían ir los fines de semana que él tenía disponible. A la pequeña le encantaba jugar entre los arbustos y subirse a los juegos. Contempló con nostalgia aquellos lugares impregnados de recuerdos felices, que ahora solo traían tristezas. Sin tan solo no la hubiera dejado sola ese fatídico día.

Lágrimas gruesas amenazaron con asomar de sus ojos, cuando sintió la punzada fulminante en el lado izquierdo del pecho. Sus rodillas se doblaron y le hicieron caer hacia el piso, cuando oyó la exclamación asombrada de una persona que corrió en su ayuda. Una chica rubia.

::

Amelie se preguntó en qué momento se había metido en esa situación. Ella solo estaba dando un paseo cuando se había encontrado con el anciano. Además, ¿Qué hacía un hombre de su edad paseando solo por el parque? ¿No había nadie que lo cuidara?

Llamó al número que encontró apuntado en su teléfono como "Casa". La voz al otro lado había dicho que irían inmediatamente por él. Solo habían pasado algunos minutos, de seguro tardarían en llegar algunos más. Apoyó al anciano contra su propio cuerpo, tratando de estabilizarlo. Tampoco era bueno forzarlo, y viendo su magnánima contextura física, dudaba tener las fuerzas para levantarlo.

El hombre ante ella abrió los ojos cansado y la miró. Eran tan azules como los suyos, y creyó ver en ellos algo familiar cuando se clavaron en ella. Él balbuceó un nombre:

—¿Integra?

No se esperaba que él la llamara de esa forma, pero seguramente estaba delirando.

—Mi pequeña, ¿Eres tú? Por fin te encontré –sus arrugadas manos fueron hacia su rostro y la acariciaron con ternura–. Pasé tantos años buscándote hija, aun cuando todos dijeron que habías muerto, yo sabía que estabas viva –los ojos azules brillaron con fascinación–. Eres igual a tu madre.

La muchacha no supo cómo interpretar el gesto, confusa. Pero por alguna extraña razón, el hombre seguía pareciéndole familiar, y su caricia era agradable. _"Pobre viejo"_, pensó al verlo desvariar.

Sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar, con los labios abiertos en una sonrisa. Amelie se quedó de una pieza ante la extraña conversación. No había entendido un carajo pero al parecer el anciano la estaba confundiendo con alguien más. ¿Quién era esa tal Integra, su hija? Y ¿Por qué la había confundido con ella?

A los segundos, apareció una muchacha rubia corriendo hacia ellos, y seguida de cerca por otros hombres. Llegó hasta donde estaba ella y dio un gritito al ver al anciano inconsciente en el pasto. A su lado, un soldado con una trenza apareció para observar la escena. «Merde» había dicho cuando vio lo que veía su compañera, dejando en evidencia su acento francés.

Sin ayuda de nadie, la pequeña rubia tomó el cuerpo del hombre y lo levantó en sus brazos. Amelie se sorprendió sobremanera de su fuerza, ella misma había dudado de poder levantarlo, y esa chica era mucho más pequeña que ella. Agradeciendo rápidamente la ayuda, la rubia se había alejado camino a la camioneta con el hombre a cuestas. Por su parte, el soldado la había ayudado a levantarse y había dicho algo casi inentendible. La verdad no le había prestado atención por fijarse en la pareja que se alejaba.

—Merci, señorita. De no haber sido por ti, no hubiéramos encontrado al Comandante –y luego se había alejado dando órdenes a otros hombres, mientras se acomodaba su sombrero.

"_Vaya"_ pensó la rubia cuando se hubo quedado sola. Eso era por lejos lo más extraño que le había tocado presenciar en toda su estadía en Inglaterra.

De camino a su departamento, pensó en las palabras que le había dicho el hombre. _"Eres igual a tu madre"._ Se preguntó si verdaderamente él estaba delirando y confundiéndola, o a qué se refería con aquello. La aguja de la curiosidad aumentó al recordar que él le había dicho que había estado buscándola. A fin de cuentas, ella era adoptada. Se rió de sus conclusiones, ella estaba muy asombrada por el hecho aún para estar pensando de esa manera. Solo se había encontrado con un anciano medio despistado, eso era todo. Y el que sus ojos se le hicieran muy familiares no tenía nada que ver.

:::::::::::::

* * *

Recostado en su habitación, luego de que los doctores se fueran y lo dejaran solo, Arthur llamó a su mayordomo a su lado para hacerle partícipe de su alegre descubrimiento.

—Walter –su voz sonó lejana–, la encontré. Hallé a mi hija por fin, estoy seguro.

Sus ojos brillaban de emoción mientras se desahogaba. Walter no recordó haberlo visto tan feliz en los últimos años, pero quizás solo se debía a los efectos de los remedios en su organismo.

—Señor, por favor no se exija demasiado, el doctor dijo que debe guardar reposo…

—No, no –negó enfáticamente con la cabeza–. Yo sé que voy a morir pronto. Pero la vi. Ahora sé que está viva. Integra está viva. Cuando me muera, dile a Alucard que la busque por mí. Él es el único que puede encontrarla nuevamente, y traerla a esta casa, dónde pertenece –tosió, y su garganta escupió un poco de sangre coagulada–. Prométeme que vas a hacerlo, Walter. Como un viejo amigo.

Su mayordomo asintió solemne, y estrechó la mano que su antiguo camarada le extendía desde los cobertores. Instantes más tarde, esa mano ya no volvería a moverse. Arthur Hellsing había fallecido.

::::::

El cuerpo del Sir fue cremado, y puesto en el mausoleo familiar. La Reina decretó duelo nacional por un día. Entre las más afectadas estaba Seras, pero por una vez en la vida el capitán de los gansos había olvidado molestarla y se había preocupado por ser un buen compañero, consolándola en los momentos tristes.

Walter decidió que era hora de hablar con el vampiro acerca de la última orden de su Maestro, y contarle la historia de la heredera desaparecida.

—Así que el viejo tenía descendencia después de todo –Alucard sonrió sombríamente mientras Walter le contaba los hechos, dándole vueltas a una copa de sangre entre sus dedos.

—Alucard, esto es serio. Sir Arthur dejó dicho que tú debías encargarte de buscarla. Eras su última esperanza.

—Bastante desesperado tendría que haber estado como para confiarle la oveja al lobo, ¿No crees? –los ojos rojos del vampiro brillaron maliciosamente–. Arthur es un iluso al creer que su _mascota_ buscará a la que se supone debe ser su nuevo Maestro. Si el viejo tenía razón y esa chica aún existe, lo más probable es que, de llegar a encontrarla, me la bebiera enterita, ¿No opinas igual? Al fin sería libre de los sellos –la sonrisa inhumana volvió a hacer acto de presencia sobre el rostro de alabastro.

Walter lo miró, estudiándolo con detenimiento.

—Sabes que no puedes hacer eso. Fue una orden de Arthur. Además, aun sigues atado a los sellos, solo que ahora el mando lo tienen los Wallace. Es tu deber buscar a esa muchacha si es que existe. Aunque, personalmente, creo que la pequeña Integra murió hace años, y el pobre de Arthur solo estaba delirando.

El vampiro vio al mayordomo mover los pies fuera del comedor. Parecía realmente afectado. Por su parte, él no tenía mucho que lamentar. Arthur había sido un buen amo, sí. Pero también lo había mantenido encerrado durante un buen tiempo a causa de su peligroso poder. Y ahora que lo liberaba, les delegaba el mando a otros. La aparición de un nuevo heredero añadía una nota de suspenso a la trama, tornándola interesante. Y nada menos que una chica. Sonrió. Si el viejo tenía razón y esa muchacha existía, él la encontraría…y ya vería que hacía con ella después de eso. Podría ser su carta de liberación a su esclavitud después de todo.

—Integra –ronroneó–. Prepárate para encontrarte con tu nueva mascota.

Una sonrisa lobuna atravesó su fisonomía vampírica mientras se iba internando en una nube de oscuridad, desapareciendo de la sala.

_..._


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Aunque estaba prohibido fumar, la mujer tomó un cigarrillo encendido entre los dedos, y se dispuso a contemplar el paisaje que tenía ante sus ojos: una pared rellena con decenas de fotografías sobre asesinatos y otras masacres.

Estaban en debido orden cronológico, para dilucidar algún patrón específico. Habían tomas de iglesias antiguas en los pueblos afuerinos, viejas aldeas en donde al menos un tercio de la población había desaparecido, casas abandonadas, símbolos extraños pintados con sangre en las paredes, y otras en donde aparecían pedazos de cuerpos humanos destrozados.

La primera vez que vio ese tipo de fotos, el estómago le dio vueltas. A pesar de estar perfectamente familiarizada con su trabajo, jamás había visto tanta saña antes. ¡Por dios, solo eran niños! Y sus cuerpecitos fueron masacrados al interior de un orfanato. Ese fue el día clave en su trabajo, llevaba solo una semana en Inglaterra y la prueba de fuego apareció. Si ella no hubiera conservado el profesionalismo que solía tener en todos sus casos, ese hubiera sido el primero y el último de sus trabajos.

Y ahora estaba aquí, su semblante perfectamente estoico ante la situación que intentaba desentrañar. Esa fue una actitud que siempre impresionó a sus colegas y superiores, Amelie jamás mostró turbación alguna ante los casos, y nada iba a interponerse en que no realizara un buen trabajo. La chica era lista.

Cuando llegó a la oficina, vestida con su pantalón oscuro y su blusa blanca, y una larguísima cabellera rubia corriendo por su espalda provocó miradas curiosas, risitas y cuchicheos entre el personal. Eran pocas las chicas que trabajan en eso, y la mayoría de ellas eran ya cuarentonas, metidas con sus narices en el laboratorio. El departamento de criminalística era entonces un lugar para los hombres. Y el hecho de que apareciera una belleza joven, con una melena digna de modelo de revista les causó gracia.

Claro que esa primera impresión tardaría poco en ir desapareciendo por completo. A pesar de ser latina, no tenía los rasgos propios, y se notaba lejos que era de sangre inglesa. Era hermosa, sí, pero también era seria como ninguna, y sus ojos azules –escondidos tras los cristales- destellaban una determinación única. Amelie Waters era una mujer inteligente y segura, no una simple jovencita bonita tratando de jugar a ser ruda.

He hizo su trabajo como ninguno.

Ahora, mientras revisaba las fotos y liaba su cigarrillo apoyada contra el escritorio en su oficina, repasó los hechos en su memoria. Aquellos no eran ataques usuales, parecían hechos por grupos pequeños pero peligrosos, quizás hasta por una sola persona, pero el sadismo impresos en ellos era lo que le llamaba la atención. No solo asesinaban, sino que destrozaban los cuerpos de sus víctimas, ensañándose con ellas. Y no existía una razón aparente para hacerlo. Además, otra de las cosas preocupantes, era la relativa cercanía que los ataques estaban teniendo. Lo había notado desde un principio: primero en los pueblos lejanos, en aldeas solitarias, más luego el radio fue cerrándose alrededor de ciudades algo más grandes, y así hasta llegar a los suburbios de Londres.

Pero también había otra cosa que le llamaba la atención, en varios de los casos sobre los que le había tocado trabajar, pasaban cosas "extrañas". No lograban terminarlos puesto que sus superiores terminaban diciendo que el caso había pasado a manos de otros. _¿Quiénes eran esos otros?_ Algo no estaba cuadrando allí. Estrechó los ojos a una foto en particular, la más reciente: manchas de sangre por todas las paredes, y en medio de los escombros de una mesa, la figura de una mujer ensangrentada y, a pocos metros de ella, el que había sido su esposo. Ambos tenían el cuello rasgado.

Un golpe vino a sacarla de su concentración, cuando una cabeza castaña asomó por la puerta entreabierta y le sonrió.

—¿Muy ocupada Waters?

Miró a su compañero, que tenía cara de traer alguna noticia, se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca, y lo aplastó en el cenicero de su escritorio.

—Thomas –su voz era seria, pero con un matiz de confianza que solo tenía con algunos– ¿Necesitas decirme algo?

Él hombre lo tomó como una invitación, y entró en la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Llevaba una carpeta entre las manos. Se acercó a su compañera y luego miró el humo moribundo del cigarrillo en el receptáculo de cristal, hizo una mueca cómica.

—Sabes que no se puede fumar en aquí, si el jefe te descubre, vas a tener problemas…

La frase solo hizo reír a la chica, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Es dentro de mi oficina, no tiene porqué molestarle a nadie. Además, no es como si el jefe se vaya a enterar, ¿Verdad?

—Eres incorregible.

Nuevas risas. Luego se fijó en la carpeta de papeles, y se puso seria. Al parecer, Thomas lo notó, porque levantó la mano y movió la carpeta ante sus ojos.

—De esto es precisamente de lo que quería hablarte.

:::::

—¿Desde cuándo está pasando esto?

—Unas semanas. La policía local pensó que se trataban de asesinatos comunes, pero la situación empeoró y nos contactaron.

Amelie hojeó los archivos sentada en el asiento del copiloto. Se trataba de un caso a las afueras de la ciudad, los patrones se repetían: casas viejas y abandonadas, personas desaparecidas y encontradas muertas. Pero ahora el asesino parecía haber subido su nivel, en un galpón se habían encontrado varios cuerpos mutilados horriblemente, y fue recién allí cuando el departamento de policía los llamó a ellos por sospechar de un asesino en serie. Y los enviaron a ellos dos.

La Van se detuvo frente a un recinto cercado por automóviles policiales y unos cuántos oficiales que platicaban aquí y allá, arrimados a los capots. La rubia tomó la carpeta en sus manos y se bajó, seguida por su compañero. Un señor grande y moreno se acercó a ellos cuando lo vio llegar. Miró con un poco de desconfianza a la chica, y optó por dirigirse al hombre a su lado.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Departamento de criminalística de Londres. Soy David Thomas y mi compañera, Amelie Waters. Vinimos a investigar el caso.

Entonces la chica rubia habló.

—¿De cuántos cuerpos se trata? ¿Han dado con algún sospechoso?

El moreno casi dio un respingo. Esa chica era de la oficina de criminalística, pero apenas se veía pasada de los 20 años.

—Son 6, y por el momento no hay ningún sospechoso, estamos interrogando a los dos hombres que encontraron la casa.

Amelie asintió con la cabeza, y se dispuso a caminar.

—Ahora si nos permite, quiero ver de cerca los hechos.

Thomas la siguió de cerca, sonriendo cuando vio la cara de perplejidad del jefe de la policía ante su compañera. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, había sido la misma cara que pusieran sus colegas de Departamento cuando ella llegó a trabajar con ellos. Y era casi la misma que puso él cuando el Jefe le había presentado a su nueva compañera. Pero se había llevado una grata sorpresa. Waters era –como él solía admitir en las reuniones informales con los colegas– excepcional para el trabajo. Y aunque la chica le llevaba 5 años menos, era poseedora de un talento natural para el puesto, convirtiéndose en la compañera idónea. Por no hablar que aunque era seria y formal la mayor parte del tiempo, no dejaba de ser una chica atractiva.

Alta, de porte elegante y seguro, su cabello brillante y esas piernas tan largas embutidas en la tela oscura. Sí, él la había mirado a hurtadillas muchas veces, así como hacían ahora los oficiales que los miraban caminar hacia el galpón.

.

La escena se presentó tan cruda como habían supuesto. Los cuerpos –o lo que quedaba de ellos– estaban esparcidos entre las tablas, otros colgaban atados del techo. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas y totalmente cubiertos de sangre. Luego de un primer vistazo rápido, Thomas sacó su cámara y se puso a fotografiar el desastre. Por su parte, Amelie se acercó a los cadáveres para inspeccionarlos de más cerca. Parecían haber sido torturados, y asesinados de forma violenta. Estaba ocupada en la inspección de un hombre maduro colgando de una viga atado por un pie. Parecía haber sido puesto así a propósito, para que la sangre le bajara a la cabeza, pero esta no estaba hinchada ni nada, como suele pasar en tales casos -es más-, hasta parecía haber perdido toda su sangre a través de una herida alrededor del cuello. Allí estaban una vez más esas heridas que viera en la mayor parte de sus casos. El cuello de las víctimas estaba casi desgarrado en su totalidad, destruyendo la garganta como si se tratase del ataque de un animal feroz. Solo que los animales no atan a las personas.

Le hizo señas a su compañero para que hiciera una toma directa de la herida, y en ese instante aparecieron en la puerta el jefe de policía y dos oficiales más. Se veían algo incómodos. El jefe habló dirigiéndose a ellos:

—Lo siento señores, pero se me ha pedido despejar el área.

Thomas dejó su cámara, y Amelie se dio vuelta a encararlo.

—¿Y eso por qué?

El hombre parecía un poco nervioso.

—Órdenes de arriba, señorita. El caso ha pasado a manos de otra Organización.

—¿Otra Organización?

—Así es. Ellos se harán cargo ahora según las ordenes oficiales. Es por eso que tanto nosotros como ustedes debemos salir de aquí.

Amelie protestó, pero David dijo que lo mejor era salir y hablar el tema afuera.

—¿Te das cuenta? Otra vez lo mismo. Siempre que nos encontramos con un caso semejante, se lo dan a otros. Y ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son esos otros –la rubia protestó mientras iba saliendo por la puerta lateral del recinto. David intentó calmarla.

—Seguro ya se resolverá esto. Quizás se trata de otra rama criminalística que está más preparada.

Eso fue un error. La chica se levantó enojada.

—Pero nosotros estábamos trabajando en esto. Y hasta el día de hoy, que yo sepa, hemos hecho un excelente trabajo. Odio que nos dejen fuera sin decirnos claramente por quién nos reemplazan.

Como se les había pedido despejar el área, las camionetas y automóviles se movieron un poco más lejos, dando mayor espacio libre a la periferia del galpón. Amelie se rehusó a irse sin antes ver quiénes eran aquellos encargados.

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando apareció una furgoneta con algunos hombres armados en ella. _¿Soldados?_ Estos se bajaron y se encaminaron bajo el mando de otro hombre más alto, con sombrero y una pesada chaqueta verde militar. Una muchachita rubia iba a su lado.

Amelie estaba segura de que los había visto antes, aunque no recordaba dónde. Pero ella no olvidaría unos rasgos así, _¿Quién más solía llevar el cabello tan largo y trenzado, tratándose de un hombre?_

El grupo entró, y ellos tuvieron que abandonar el lugar según las órdenes. De camino al Departamento, no pudo dejar de comentar el hecho de que efectivamente se trataba de soldados, hombres bien armados que se internaron en el caso. ¿De qué se trataba todo aquello? Algo muy extraño estaba pasando, y ella iba a averiguarlo, fuese lo que fuese.

:::::

* * *

_Londres, una semana más tarde de los últimos sucesos._

Esta vez no iba a suceder lo mismo. No lo iba a permitir por nada.

Se trataba de un suceso aún más macabro que el anterior, y en un lugar más alejado. Un enorme edificio se alzaba prácticamente en medio de la nada, debido a que el lugar se hallaba deshabitado desde hace años. Los rumores decían que allí se encontraban los cuerpos de varias personas desaparecidas en los alrededores. También podía tratarse de una especie de secuestro, a cuyos rehenes habían masacrado en su totalidad.

La noticia le había llegado de vuelo, y aunque se dejó dicho de antemano que el caso ya lo manejaba otra Organización, ella no pudo evitar dirigirse allá, para aclarar de una vez ciertos cabos sueltos. Quizás pudiera hablar con el encargado de esa dichosa Organización.

El sector se encontraba acordonado en su totalidad, rondas de policías cuidaban la entrada. Obviamente no la dejaron entrar, a pesar de haberse identificado con el Departamento de criminalística. Tendría que encontrar otra alternativa.

.

.

El joven no parecía muy experto, era el hombre ideal. Se acercó a él y le dijo en tono firme, mostrando su placa.

—Waters, del departamento de criminalística. Tengo órdenes de ir a tomar algunas fotos del sector mientras llegue el resto de la Organización.

El rubio la miró con cierta desconfianza, a lo que la chica respondió enarcando una ceja.

—¿Alguna duda? Si quieres, puedes ir a preguntárselo directamente al Jefe, aunque te advierto que no está de muy buen humor con todo esto. Aquí tienes, puedes llamarlo –y le extendió su propio teléfono.

Ante el hecho, el inexperto jovenzuelo negó con la cabeza. No quería meterse en problemas, además esa mujer sonaba muy resuelta, y llevaba una identificación. Así que la dejó pasar. Amelie se sonrió para sí misma mientras se internó en el sector, alejándose del muchacho. _Iluso._

_::::_

* * *

Robert Wallace, el actual líder de la Organización, estaba en una salida de negocios y trámites políticos fuera del país. El mando había quedado en manos de Walter por el momento. Y fue ahí cuando llegó la información de que estaban sucediendo cosas extrañas a las afueras de la ciudad, un posible ataque de vampiros. Tendrían que enviar a los soldados al sector.

Luego de llamar a algunos contactos, el mayordomo había logrado que la policía no interviniera, dejando el caso para ellos. Y como lo más probable es que se tratara de un vampiro que aún rondaba por el lugar, decidió enviar primero a Alucard, ya más tarde irían los Gansos a ocuparse de la limpieza del lugar.

El vampiro se presentó ante su antiguo compañero cuando este lo convocó. Y cuando se le hizo partícipe del motivo de su llamada, sonrió gratamente ante la idea de matar a otro de esos ilusos que iban por allí creyéndose verdaderos vampiros. _Criaturas tontas._

—¿Cuándo quieres que salga, shinigami?

—Ahora mismo. Luego enviaremos a los Gansos a limpiar las evidencias. Lo más probable es que haya ghouls y uno o más vampiros. Ya sabes que hacer Alucard y, por favor, evita causar destrozos innecesarios.

Alucard se rió:

—Te has puesto aburrido con los años, Ángel –y se dispuso a salir de la sala, cuando la voz de Walter lo detuvo ante la puerta.

—Alucard, respecto al otro tema. ¿Cómo vas con esa búsqueda?

Él sabía expresamente a qué se refería el hombre cuando hablaba de la "búsqueda". Por supuesto que hacía referencia a la heredera desaparecida. Y, a decir verdad, estaba seguro que solo lo hacía como protocolo. Walter no creía que esa chica viviera, y aunque él también tenía sus dudas, no podía dejar de considerar excitante la posibilidad de que verdaderamente existiera. Aun así, no había dado con nada que le brindase una pista, o mejor dicho, no se había preocupado mucho por hacerlo.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Quién sabe. Quizás el día menos pensado dé con tu heredera y la traiga a casa…o puede que no –no pudo evitar agregar lo último, para ver la cara de disgusto de su compañero, antes de evaporarse en dirección al lugar indicado por el shinigami.

_..._

* * *

**.**

**Nota Autora:** terminé modificando por completo este capítulo, cambiándolo por el 3.

Respecto a algunas dudas: Arthur murió en paz porque supo que su hija seguía viva, y eso era lo que realmente le importaba. Había pensado en matarlo sin que la viera, pero me pareció muy cruel.

Con Alucard, él se debatirá entre la oportunidad de verse libre de los Hellsing, o de seguir a una nueva Ama mucho mas "interesante"...

Y por supuesto que no podemos dejar fuera de la ecuación a los Wallace...todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo^^


End file.
